


Tentacle Piss Fic

by orphan_account



Series: Horrible, Horrible Porn [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Other, Tentacles, im so sorry, this is such sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick wakes up in a room with panties on.<br/>It's not a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacle Piss Fic

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO BAD AND SO SINFUL I AM SO SORRY IF YOU READ THIS I ADVISE YOU LEAVE NOW
> 
> IM NOT SURE IF THIS COUNTS AS RAPE BUT I THINK SO

The room was dark where Patrick was. He wasn't really sure how he got there or why, but he was. It was dark, but he was still able to see the bed in the corner of the room as well as what he was wearing.

Speaking of that...

Patrick looked at himself closely. He was wearing what looked to be red and black lacy panties as well as a corset, garter belts, and thigh-highs. He wasn't sure if it was Pete who put him up to this, but he knew the stilettos he had on would've pleased Pete greatly.

From across the room he could see some movement, but that was all. He couldn't make out what it was or where it had gone.

That was until he felt something slimy wrap around his leg. He tried to step out of it's grasp, but another wrapped around his other leg.

He started to panic as two more emerged and wrapped around his arms, keeping him in place.

"Pete? Pete! This isn't funny!"

There was no response, just the slow movement of the, what appeared to be, tentacles. They were moving up his legs, getting closer to the panties.

"Pete! Really! I need to use the bathroom!" 

It wasn't some lie to get him out, Patrick did need to go to the bathroom. He was squirming in the grasp of the tentacles. Tears were also pricking at his eyes at the thought of being trapped in the room, bound by tentacles and needing to use the restroom.

He called out for Pete once more, finally greeted with something other than silence. The door to the room opened and the light was turned on. Out stepped Pete, followed by a few of their friends. Patrick could see Gabe as one of them. The rest of the faces were a blur.

"Pete, Gabe, please help me out of this, please!"

They ignored him, watching as the tentacles slowly slid under the fabric of Patrick's panties. The tears started to fall from his eyes as one of them pushed on his lower stomach, making the urge to pee just that much stronger.

"Please." It was just barely more than a whimper as the tentacle pushed down harder.

More tears spilled down his cheeks as he felt himself leak. He bit onto his lip harshly as he shook, more spilling out and soaking his undies.

Pete was smirking, delighted at the view. Gabe was also pleased, his erection visible through his jeans.

Patrick whined softly, tilting his head back and practically moaned as he pissed himself, the thigh-highs as well as the panties getting soaked.

"You ruined your new set of panties, Patrick. And they were so pretty."

Patrick lifted his head to see Pete smirking at him. He knew what that meant. Pete was planning on punishing him for ruining his new outfit, and everyone was going to watch. Just as he finished that thought, a tentacle brushed over his dick, causing him to moan quietly. He pushed his hips towards the tentacle, just as another one brushed over his hole. 

Patrick shivered a the touch, pushing back onto it.

There was a hushed murmur, but it could hardly be heard over the loud moan Patrick made as the tentacle pushed in slowly then back out, keeping a steady rhythm.

More tears spilled down Patrick's face as he was slowly fucked by the tentacles. He was totally embarrassed, Gabe, Pete, and others were watching the whole thing, and he was powerless. All Patrick could do was let it happen.

As Patrick was squirming and moaning from the pleasure the tentacles gave him, one wrapped around his neck. In a moment of panic, Patrick thought it was going to strangle him, but instead, the end of the tentacle just entered his mouth, and Patrick sucked on it gratefully, not wanting to moan loudly and make even more of a fool of himself.  
It was all over too quickly for Patrick as he felt the warm coiling in his chest, pressing up against the tentacles before he came all over his pee soaked panties.

Pete came up to Patrick after the tentacles had dropped him and receded, leaving just the sweaty, piss and come covered boy left, and pulled him by his hair to look at him.

"You're far from finished."


End file.
